


Scared Cute Twink Likes Big Stronk Purple Man

by AzralineLavellan



Series: Monster x Twink [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Everything is consensual, Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not much tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, X is a rebel, X is bad at showing emotions, X is soft dont be fooled by his looks, a little bit of smut, also he thinks leon is cute, also my first work on this site lol, also sorry for the title, and fluffy, but his cuddling is A+, but most importantly, he attacc, he just loves his hat too much, he protecc, hes a giant muscly snacc, hes just a man lizard cat thing of mass destruction, how exactly do i tag?, no noncon today folks, thats it sorry, uhhh i havent written in a looong time soo, uhhh implication of sex too, well ill try to make it funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzralineLavellan/pseuds/AzralineLavellan
Summary: Leon slowly walked through the halls, keeping an ear out for Lickers and the Tyrant. As he walked past one of the rooms he stopped and did a double take. ‘What the fuck.’CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 ARE NOW MERGED AND SLIGHTLY CHANGED! I WILL ALSO BE TAKING PROMPTS/REQUESTS FOR THIS PAIRING!Side note: if any of you want to make a story based off this or make little branch offs go ahead! I would love to read them!  All I ask is that you credit me! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO!! i have not written in a long time so dont expect anything amazing pls. Im willing to take suggestions and ideas so if you have any just say em in the comments. I have no idea where this is going so it probably wont be anything big(Tbh it might just end up being a bunch of oneshots and stuff). No set schedule for updates. im writing this as it comes to me so it'll be random. chapters will short at first but ill try to make them longer! this is probably waaay ooc so if my Leon is too messed up to be Leon then lemme know yeah? Also the flow will probably be awkward, like I said I haven't written in a long time and im still trying to get back into it lol.

_‘What the fuck._ ’ Leon stared at the sight in front of him. The Tyrant, the huge and terrifying ‘man’ that has stalked Leon throughout the station, was tangled in a bunch of wires that didn't seem to weaken no matter how hard the monster tried.  It looked like it was trying to reach something. The rookie noticed that the thing was lacking its hat, its gray head bare for all to see. He peered into the room a bit more and noticed the abandoned hat laying a few feet away from its owner. ‘ _It seems really attached to its hat and it did_ _save me a few times from the zombies…no matter how unintentional.’_ Leon thought about what he would be able to do. ‘ _If i get too close it might be able to break the wires and try to kill me but maybe it can understand speech?_ ’ Leon braced himself and slowly walked into the room, alerting the giant to his presence. Its head snapped to face him, its gaze making the rookies heart pound.

 

“Hey big guy.” the tyrants eyes narrowed. The blond swallowed nervously and continued. “I’ll get your hat and cut the wires off you if you wont kill me?” His voice turned high pitched at the end. The weapon seemed to contemplate it and then nodded at the human. Leon hesitantly holstered his gun and pulled out a combat knife, and then started to make his way towards the trapped giant. Leon stopped in front of the man and stood on his toes to cut the wires around the tyrants arms. He then continued on with the ones on its chest. The human was forced to stop when the tyrant, now with its arms free, ripped the rest of the wires off its body. Leon backed away as the monster continued to free itself, his heart pounding. The bulging of its large muscles caused the man to blush and avert his gaze. After it was free it straightened up and looked at Leon.

 

The human calmed as the thing just continued to stare at him, almost like it was memorizing his features. He could've sworn its eyes kept flickering to his lips. After a few moments of standing there the tyrant growled, jolting Leon out of his thoughts. ‘ _That's right. His hat._ ’ Leon had forgotten about the other part of their deal. Leon sheathed his knife and walked over to the fedora, dusting it off before walking back over to the giant and holding it out like an offering. However, the giant seemed content to just tower over the human and stare at him, its white gaze roaming over the body of the smaller figure. Leon shifted, unnerved, before talking again.     “ Um...you want your hat right?” as the tyrant kept staring the human grew more unnerved. “Did you break or something?”

 

The tyrant snorted before kneeling in front of the human, who stared at it in confusion. The two continued the staring match for a few moments until the tyrant rolled its eyes and tilted its head towards Leon. The cop blushed lightly as he realized what it wanted. He stepped closer to the kneeling figure and raised himself up slightly before placing the hat on its owners head. The thing quickly stood back up, knocking Leon off balance. Before the human could fall, two giant leather clad hands grabbed him by the waist and steadied him.

 

“Thanks for the save big guy.” Leon laughed out nervously, meeting the piercing stare again. Something in its gaze softened and the tyrant moved one hand onto the rookies head, starting to pet and play with his hair. Leon stood still and allowed the tyrant its exploration, brightly smiling up at it with a deep blush.

 

“You're a huge softie huh?” The tyrant grumbled, its wrinkled cheeks darkening almost unnoticeably. ’ _Cute.._ ’ Leon shook his head, ignoring his thoughts. A loud screech caught them both off guard. The rookies grin faded as he remembered where exactly he was and what was in front of him. Leon started to back away, touching the hand on his head and moving it away. “I gotta get going...thanks again.” The large form filled with tension as the human began to leave the room, waving goodbye to it.

 

Leon grew more cautious as he left, and pulled out his gun. As he continued through the halls he realized that many of the zombies in the area had been reduced to nothing but blood and crushed flesh due to the tyrant, although a few were definitely victims of a licker. Leon lightened his steps as he turned a corner. His actions were proven to be useless as thundering footsteps soon enveloped the area, coming from the direction he just left. The man turned around, spotting the tyrant storming its way towards him, its face screaming death. Leon blanched and quickly turned back around before starting to sprint through the halls, trying to escape the ‘mans’ long stride.

 

Leon turned another corner and fell back as he heard the loud screech of a licker, one that was coming straight towards him. Leon brought his gun up and began to shoot. The licker ignored the bullets that were piercing its skin and continued its path to its prey. He was forced to drop his gun as the licker crashed into him, wrapping its tongue around his throat. Leon kept struggling, one hand trying to loosen the tongue while the other was reaching for his knife. He was able to kick it but that only made it tighten the death grip it had on his neck. As his vision began to darken a giant hand came from behind him and grabbed the lickers exposed brain, crushing it into mush.

 

Leon yanked the limp tongue off of his neck, struggling to get up and still gasping for breath. The tyrant grabbed him, hoisting the man onto its shoulder. Leon tried to get free, yelling at his captor and ignoring the painful rasp that came from using his voice. He began to scrabble against its coat, trying to gain leverage. “Let me go goddamnit! You said you wouldn't kill me!” The tyrant only tightened its grip on Leon and rubbed his legs. The gentleness caused the human to slightly calm. Leon began talking again. “You're not gonna kill me right? I mean you did pet me and you’re so gentle….” the man trailed off flushing as he recalled the feeling of its large cold hands running over his head. The Tyrant paused, shifting Leon off its shoulder and into its arms. It quickly began to rub its cheeks against Leons, making a rumbling sound that caused Leon to calm. The adrenaline running through his veins finally stopped, causing Leon to feel exhausted. He fought to stay awake, resting his head on its chest and slowly drifting off to the purrs of his companion as it started its journey.

* * *

 

 

Leon was forced to wake up as the tyrant slammed open a door and walked into one of the lounges. It set him down on a couch and walked over to block all the entrances. After it was done it walked back over to the blond, staring down at him. Leon drowsily looked back. Its large figure relaxed and it eyes softened, before it began to move again.

 

The tyrant shed its coat before plopping down onto the floor by Leons feet. “What are you-!” the blond was cut off as the tyrant pulled him off the couch and into its lap. Leon shifted, trying to get comfortable. He finally chose the position of straddling the tyrant and began to lean against its chest, grabbing onto its shirt. The tyrant lowered its head down near Leon, who turned his head to meet its eyes. The giant slowly moved its face closer to Leon, stopping just before their lips met. Leon flushed and moved a bit closer, giving it permission. The tyrant let out a pleased grumble before putting its cold hard lips against Leon's soft warm ones. A large hand comes up to cradle Leon's head as the kiss deepens, the tyrant rubbing its tongue against Leon's lips for entrance. The blond opens up, moaning as the large tongue rubs against his own, exploring and claiming his mouth. He barely registered the sharp points that were the tyrants teeth.

 

As they parted for air Leon gently smiled at his monster. He leaned up and kissed the edge of its hard mouth, before shifting again to comfortably lay in its lap and rest his head on its shoulder. It grabbed its coat and draped it over Leon, its arms wrapping around him securely, almost cradling him before rubbing its face against his hair. It paused once it was close to his neck. The tyrant placed its head in Leons neck, jolting the rookie with the sudden chill. Its nose was placed where the forming bruises were. The blond lazily moved an arm to pat the tyrant. “ ‘S ok...jus’ a few bruises…” The reassurance fell flat, the monster only digging its face in further.  Leons sleepy protests were drowned out as the tyrant began its soothing rumbles again. Leon yawned, relaxed by the noise and the soothing chill against his wounds. ‘ _We’ll have to talk in the morning…_ ’ was his last thought before he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 

 

Leon jolted out of his sleep as he heard the loud sounds of metal crashing. He sat up, his body still heavy and aching, and looked around. He was still in the lounge, laying on the couch this time, though there was no sign of the tyrant besides its large jacket still covering his body. As the sounds continued Leon shakily got off of the couch and began to walk towards the door, which he noticed was unblocked. He took out his knife and tried to open the door but it was stuck and It wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried.

 

Something was blocking it from the other side.

 

 _‘Shit. Where is he?’_ Leon pressed his ear against the door, hearing nothing but the metallic sounds coming closer. His heart pounded in fear. He calmed himself with the thought that the tyrant was the one to block the door, and that nothing else in the station would be able to come in unless they had the strength to move it, something that only the tyrant was able to do. Hopefully.

 

The human decided to wait for the tyrant to come back. Leon went back over and sat on the couch, loosely holding his knife. After a few moments in which the metal screeching grew closer and louder it suddenly stopped right outside the room. Leon tensed and tightened his grip on his weapon. Something crashed right outside the door, which was soon slammed open.

 

Leon prepared himself to lunge ,only to stop short as the tyrant stomped through dragging something behind it. It was a partially crushed vending machine, broken due to being dragged through the R.P.D. That explained the metal screeching.

 

The tyrant put the machine in the middle of the room before turning around and pulling the debris that was outside into the room, using it to block the door from the inside. It turned back around to the machine and started to search through it, bringing out large armfuls of the food it was filled with. The tyrant dropped them into a pile by the couch, Leon eyeing a bottle that was hissing dangerously before getting distracted by the tyrant tearing pieces of metal off of the broken machine

.

Leon tried to speak but all that left his throat was a faint rasp. The man frowned and rubbed at his throat. The tyrant paused in its task turning to stare at its human. It stalked over to Leon and laid its gloved hand against his neck. Leon sighed appreciatively and nudged his face deeper into its palm. They sat there for a moment, enjoying the contact, before pulling away. The man smiled at his monster before getting off the couch and sitting down on the floor, next to the pile. He rested his back against the couch and grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water. The giant resumed its former task.

 

Leon opened the water and took a couple sips, soothing his throat. He coughed a few times before deciding to test his voice. “What are you doing?” the human was ignored, making him feel slightly indignant, but it was overpowered with the relief he felt. His voice was a bit weak and raspy, but still usable. He took another drink before opening the chips. He ate in silence while watching the weapon, ogling its muscles that were even more obvious without its coat. Soon the tyrant finished its task, picking up the pile of metal scraps and setting them on the other side of Leon. It waited until Leon finished his chips before moving the rookie farther away from the couch. “Noooo I just got comfortable.” The human whined. The giant patted his head apologetically and then settled behind him, spreading its legs to fit Leon in between them. It grabbed its jacket and pulled it over Leon's lap, adding some protection from the cold air of the room.

 

Leon settled back against its chest, grabbing his bottle and taking another sip. He tilted his head back to look up at it before speaking. “So do you eat?”

 

The tyrant held its hand to Leons neck again before removing it. The monster nodded and grabbed a piece of metal. It opened its mouth, showing its impressive sharp teeth. The humans jaw dropped. “Wait no tell me that's not for-!” He was interrupted by the giant shoving the metal into its mouth and chewing, all without breaking eye contact.

The two were staring at each other, one chewing, amused, and the other frozen in shock.

 

“Why?” the humans voice was weaker than what it already was. The tyrant shrugged, swallowing before popping another scrap into its mouth.

 

“Okay no spit that out.” The human leaned forward and began to rummage through his pile while the other watched, still eating its metal.

 

“Found it!” after a few seconds of searching Leon grabbed a bag a gummy worms and presented to the tyrant, who glanced at it and looked away. Leon frowned at it and opened up the package. He took out a few pieces and held it out in front of his companions mouth. The tyrant sighed and accepted the candy, chewing for a moment before freezing.

 

It slowly opened its mouth, allowing the chewed candy to fall onto the humans shoulder. Leon jumped. “ That's disgusting! Why would you spit it out?” The man continued to rant about the injustice of wasting gummy worms and the grossness of saliva, coughs interrupting him so often. The tyrants eyes glinted with mischief and it began to move its face closer to the oblivious human.

 

A large cold and wet tongue licked up a soft warm cheek.

 

A body stopped, as still as stone.

 

They tyrants white eyes met the humans blue. The blue eyes were wide with shock before they narrowed. The other gaze shined with glee.

 

“So..that's how its gonna be huh?” the monster growled playfully in response. “ Alright now you're gonna get it big guy!”

 

The man scrambled onto the tyrants shoulders and began to tease the giant,  removing its hat before provoking it with pokes and nudges. The tyrant let out a quiet but gravelly laugh and started a gentle play fight with its human.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon dropped onto the monsters chest exhausted.

 

“how ..are ..you not tired?” Leon panted out, his breathing ragged. The play fight ended after an hour, with the tyrant winning of course. He couldn’t force it to even shift a limb while the tyrant was able to move Leon like he was a ragdoll. Leon was jealous of its strength and how unruffled it looked. The human looked a mess, sweaty and flushed with his hair ruffled. (The rookie quickly discovered that his companion had a thing for his hair, going after it when it had a chance.)

 

The tyrant looked pointedly between their figures, causing the human to pout.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah. You're a tank i know.” Leon huffed, blushing as he remembered the difference between their bodies.

 

The giant wrapped its arm around its human securely and laid back on the floor, Leon following. The human moved, laying on his stomach and crossing his arms under his head so he could look at the tyrant. The monster rested its hands on the rookies waist.

 

Leon frowned, guilty, when he made eye contact.

 

“I just realized but do you have a name? I should have asked earlier and I cant keep calling you big guy.” the tyrant nodded. Leon waited before realizing a possible problem.

 

“Can you speak?” A nod. Leon thought for a moment before speaking again.

 

“Do you like to?” It shook its head. “Can you write and stuff?” another nod.

 

The human uncrossed his arms and pushed himself up, dislodging the monsters hands. The tyrant grumbled with discontent. “Shush!” the monster snorted. Leon smiled. “Can you act like you're writing on the floor or something? Spell out your name like that?” The man turned sheepish “ I don't think i have anything that would fit your hands.”

 

The tyrant pushed itself back into a sitting position, careful to not knock off the human. It grabbed Leon's hand and brought up its index finger and slowly traced out a letter.

 

**‘X’**

 

Leon waited for another letter but none came. “ Your name is X?” the tyrant nodded. The human grinned and rose up, bringing his face near the tyrants. He pressed a chaste kiss to its cold lips.

 

“Nice to meet you X. I’m Leon!” The monster gazed at him for a moment before it began to glare. It pulled the humans face closer again before forcing their lips to meet. Leons shock allowed the tyrant to force its tongue onto his mouth.  After a second Leon relaxed, laughing into the kiss.

A few moments later Leon pulled back for air, wiping the drool off his mouth. “You do know that you can just ask for kisses right?” the human raised his eyebrow at the monster who stared back.

 

Leon rolled his eyes, a smile being hidden. “Honestly…” The human shook his head before getting out of his monsters lap, going to the food pile and putting a few items in his pouches. He began walking over to the door. He turned to face X. “Unblock this will you?” X slowly got off the floor before lumbering over to Leon. It gave him a questioning gaze.

 

“I can’t stay here forever and neither can you. We need to leave.” X  paused before it sighed ,moving Leon out of the way and pulling the blockades off the door. Once the door was unblocked Leon started to walk out only for a large arm to block the way.

 

“Wha-whoa!” X pulled Leon into its arms and left the room before allowing the human to sit on its shoulders, holding onto his legs. Leon scoffed “you don't need to be so protective, I have my knife and my...gun. Shit!” Leon leaned over, looking at X “Can we go back and get my gun?”

 

X grumbled before changing directions.

* * *

 

The pair soon came across the hallway where it was lost. Leon looked around before spotting his gun by the dead licker. The man slid off of X and ran over to his gun. “Matilda!” Leon grabbed his gun and checked it, making sure there was was no damage.Once sure that it  was ok Leon turned back to X, grinning as he holstered it. “Thanks!”

 

X stomped over to Leon, crouching down and putting its face near his, looking at the human expectantly.

 

Leon was confused before realizing what X wanted. “A kiss for thanks?” Leon grinned _‘That's cute, like a puppy wanting praise. A really big and dangerous puppy but still’ Leon paused ‘Maybe a cat would be better. Dogs don't purr.’_

 

The human laughed at the thought before walking over and grabbing Xs cheeks, running his fingers over the ridges. He leaned up and gave the tyrant a thankful kiss on its lips before pecking its cheek.

 

X gave a pleased rumble before picking Leon up and setting him back on its shoulders. Leon grabbed Xs hat and put it on, snickering at the disgruntled sound it let out. He leaned forward, resting one hand on the bare head and the other holding onto the hat, and peeked at X upside down quickly placing a kiss on its forehead. X groaned but waited until its human settled and then listened to his orders.

 

“Now lets see if we can find a way out. I think there's some things I left in the main hall that could help us.”

 

X grunted, tightening its grip on Leon legs before it started to gently walk ,beginning their adventure.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really long scene written but it just didn't really work out so the smut is short and light, not even actual sex lol its also pretty bad cuz I have never really writtem smut at all! The entire chapter is short cuz the main focus was well....smut. Im posting it anyways cuz 1) its been a minute and 2) I might add more to it later. Sorry for any typos I don't have my glasses on and I kinda rushed to post. I wont be able to have a set schedule for updates. I want these to be a decent length but I have school and stuff so I cant write constantly lol! Enjoy ig

Leon shifted on X’s shoulders, adjusting his bags. The two had safely made it to the main hall with little to no trouble and Leon had grabbed the extra ammo and herbs he had left there. Now Leon was distracted by his uniform sticking to his sweaty and grimy skin.

 

“Hey X?” the tyrant tilted his head in question. “Can we stop by the showers real quick? I feel gross and i want to actually clean out my injuries.” The monster nodded and turned around, its long strides allowing them to quickly make their way through the halls and to the shower room. X grabbed Leon off its shoulders and gently set him down, ducking under the door to follow its human as he entered.

 

Leon stepped over rubble and checked the showers, eventually finding one that worked. He sighed in relief and looked if there was an extra uniform in one of the lockers. There was, along with a few more rounds for matilda and some soap and towels. He put the clean uniform and towel on a bench with Xs hat, grabbed the soap and set his weapons and pouches into the locker. Leon began to undress, carelessly dropping his old uniform on the floor and steadfastly ignoring his partner. Leon stepped under the hot spray, moaning as the water hit his sore muscles. He began to wash himself, hissing as his open wounds to began to sting. He cleaned his wounds out and hurriedly rinsed himself off.

 

While Leon preoccupied himself with his shower X was watching him, curious about why its human was naked in the water. Its eyes lingered on Leons ass for a moment before it walked over to the human and forced itself to fit into the shower, its shoulders knocking more than a few tiles off the wall. Leon turned around in shock, ducking out of the spray and pressing his back against the wall. He stared at X, who’s leather ensemble was soaking wet, and began to laugh, moving his hands to block his lower half.

 

“Thats not how you take a shower big guy.” X gave him a blank stare. “Wanna get in?” X nodded but made a gesture towards its clothes. The buckles on its pants and shirt were far too small for X to get them off without ripping them. Leon walked over to his monster, quickly grabbing the towel to block his nudity, and helped it undress, his face burning with each article removed. They were quickly thrown to the floor, soon followed the rest of Xs clothes. The wet leather was dropped by Leons old uniform.

 

Leon turned an even brighter red, his heart pounding, and looked away from the naked monster in front of him, trying to stop his gaze from wandering lower. It didn't work. _ ‘Hes so big...i want-’ _ his thoughts were cut off by X walking into the spray, pulling Leon along with him.

 

“Hey! Ive already finished! I need to get dressed!” X ignored him and cornered him in the shower, pulling his towel off him and throwing it behind them. Its grabbed the soap and handed it to Leon, who raised an eyebrow. “Really?” X poked his side, causing him to laugh. “Alright! Ill wash you! Stop it!” X removed his hand and allowed the blond to begin.

 

Leon was only able to wash its front before X stopped him

 

“What's wrong? Are you-ah!” X  pressed its body against Leons and lightly bit at his neck, avoiding the bruises. Leon blushed and tilted his head, allowing X more access. Soon X lifted Leon and forced him to face the wall. Leon scrambled to straighten himself, eventually getting a grip on Xs hand, the one that was holding him up by his chest. 

 

Leons knees were resting on the giant shoulders and he was bent over, presenting his body to the monster. Leon became embarrassed knowing that X was able to see everything. 

 

“X...wh-hnggh!” Leon muffled his moan with his hand as he felt the cold chill of Xs breath on his hole. Leon waited for more but X paused, simply waiting. He wiggled but X stayed still. Leon let out a frustrated groan.

 

“X please! I want it!” X let out a pleased hum and started to lick at Leons opening. The human moaned  as the tongue almost slipped inside. “Please….AHAH!!” Leon screamed as the large tongue forced its way into his insides. X began to roughly tongue fuck the human, lightly nipping at his rim occasionally.

 

“Yesss…” Leon moaned out “More..” X wrapped an arm around Leons waist, pulling him flush against its face. It brought its other hand up and put its fingers in front of Leons mouth. The man accepted the fingers as much as he could and started to suck on them, drool spilling from his full mouth.

 

As X removed his fingers and started to push them inside Leon, the human could only think one thing as he was pounded.

 

_ ‘Im going to be absolutely destroyed’ _

 

He screamed as his prostate was hit.

 

_ ‘So worth it’ _

 

* * *

 

 

Leon gingerly pulled up his pants, his entire body aching. His back felt like it was crushed and he could barely feel his hips. He glanced over at X. The smug bastard was staring at the mess left in the stall, a proud glint in its eyes.

 

The blond grumbled and limped his way over. X glanced at him and tried to pick him up. Leon dodged, stumbling, and continued to put everything back into place while walking out the door. 

 

The tyrant followed and pulled Leon into its arms forcefully, paying no mind to his protests.

X let out a purr, trying to calm its small human. Leon frowned at it.

“I know what youre trying to do...and damnit its working!” Leon put his hand over Xs mouth. “Stop! I wanna be mad!” X just purred harder and pressed his cheek onto Leons. The man grumbled but his cheeks flushed.

 

“Youre lucky i like you, you giant brute.” its purring sounded like a roaring engine by now “Next time be more gentle yeah? Id like to be able to fight.” X was almost crushing him by now. Leon sighed and lifted his arms up, wrapping them around its neck. He laid his head on its shoulder.

 

“Lets go. The way we can leave through leads to the sewers. Its gonna be gross and i wanna get it done and over with”. X snorted but shifted Leon so it was holding him in one arm and continued, leaving one arm free to defend itself.  

* * *

 

 

The two stopped short at the entryway of the sewers. Leon made a disgusted sound but made his way out of Xs hold. X let him go, helping him step down.

 

“That's fucking disgusting” Leon looked at X “You ok with walking through all this?” X nodded, a smirk pulling at its lips at Leons repulsed expression. Leon started to walk into the sewers but was stopped by Xs arm curling around him, and pulling him behind its body. “What are you doing?” X only tightened its grip on Leon and started up a truly frightening growl. Leon peeked around its bulk and tilted his head. He could hear footsteps, barely audible over the growling.

 

A figure soon made itself noticeable, their heels clacking along the floor. They had a gun, pointed straight at X.

 

“So this is were you where rookie. Call off your guard dog.” 

 

Leon frowned at the person. “I don't control him but he’d probably stop growling if you weren't pointing a gun at him Ada.”

Ada smirked but lowered her gun, a wary look casted at the giant. She looked past them into the sewers. “I hope you don't mind” she glanced at X, a challenging glimmer in her eyes “but I'm going to travel with you two. The tyrant is good back up…..as long as you can control it.” She looked at the giant arm wrapped possessively around Leon. Her lips turned up playfully as she looked Leon in the eye. X tensed. “Although that probably wont be a problem. Just keep it in your pants when I'm around.” Ada strode past them, ignoring the growling that got rougher as she got closer to Leon.

 

She entered the sewers and looked back at them. “Come on.” she turned back around and walked farther away.

 

Leon looked away from her and turned to X who was still growling, a deadly glare directed in Ada;s direction. He patted the arm that was around him. “Its ok big guy. She's a bit much but she's a good person.” X stopped growling, looking at Leon and grumbling. Leon stared at it, a light going off in his head. A grin began pulling at his lips. “Are you jealous!?” X froze. Leons grin widened. “You are!” X turned its head away and avoided eye contact, a low growl reverberating through Leon. Leon softened and leaned up. He kissed the parts of the tyrants face that he could reach.

 

“ I'm with you ok. Don't be jealous. Besides...Ada scares me more than you ever could. I couldn't survive being with her.” X whipped its gaze back to the blond. Leon shrugged. “Its true. Now lets go. I don't want to hear her complain about us keeping her waiting.” Leon grabbed X by the hand and continued his way to the exit, his monster following.

Leon was completely oblivious to the challenge that arose between Ada and his monster.

 


End file.
